


Sykecest Oneshots

by Tomsykesiscute



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Oli being dom af, One Shot, Piss, Tom being a slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomsykesiscute/pseuds/Tomsykesiscute
Summary: 1shots
Relationships: Oliver Sykes/Tom Sykes
Kudos: 4





	1. Shower Fun

Toms breath hitched in his throat as he thought about what he was about to do. He gripped the bathroom door handle with a sweaty hand.

Oli was showering. The shower was positioned with the door to the right of it, meaning Oli probably wouldnt notice if it opened a crack.

He cracked open the door and placed his eye up to the crack, his vision quickly adjusted.

Their parents were away for the weekend, and Tom was finally daring enough to take a peek at his brother in the shower.

His eyes glazed over his brother, taking in all of his tattooed body. He licked his lips as his eye settled on his limp cock. _Hes big,_ he thought.

He was too busy gazing upon his brothers beautiful body to realise that he had turned to face the door, noticing the crack in the door.

He quickly gets out of the shower and walks over to the door, Tom only realising when it was too late. He backs away from the door in shock as Oli swings the door open to face his brother. “What the fuck are you doing Tom!?” He yells

Tom couldn’t answer, he just stood there wide eyed. His brother grabbed him by his shirt and violently dragged him into the bathroom, making him stumble and fall onto his knees. He began panicking and crying. He was afraid Oli was about to beat him for what he did. He closed his eyes in anticipation.

But Oli dragged him to his feet again and pushed him into the shower, stepping in behind him. Tom was confused and still scared out of his mind. Oli looked at him angrily, before throwing him onto his knees right in front of his cock.

Thats when Tom noticed his brother was hard, adding to his confusion as his mind stirred and his knees ached.

“Open your fucking mouth bitch”

Butterflies flew in his stomach as his brother growled at him, Tom did as he was told instantly, opening his mouth wide and sticking his tongue out slightly.

He was expecting Oli to shove his cock down his throat in order to punish him for being such an incestual little freak. But he did quite the opposite.

Tom felt a strange taste hit his tongue as he opened his eyes to reveal his brother pissing into his mouth.

Oli grabbed his hair, pulling his head back so that he was forced to swallow it. Tom choked on his stream. His hand flew to his brothers thy, gripping it to try and show him he was struggling. But this just made Oli even rougher.

He slammed his cock into his brothers mouth, causing him to wince in response. He grabbed the back of his head roughly to keep it in place as he facefucked him.

Everytime it hit the back of his throat Tom would let out an array of moans and gags, the back of his throat tightening around his brother every time.

Oli pulled it out for a second, leaving his brother a panting mess. Drool was running down his face and his eyes watered violently. Tom wanted to tell him to stop but he couldn’t muster enough air from his lungs. Plus he was kinda enjoying it anyways.

Oli swiftly slapped his cock on his brothers face, causing him to gasp.

“Tell me you like it slut”

“I-I like it” Tom managed

“I CANT HEAR YOU” Oli growled

“I said I like it!” Toms eyes met Olis, a flare of desperation and lust in them.

Olis lip was between his teeth as he continued on the back of his brothers throat, listening to his little whimpers and gags.

Toms eyes rolled back in his head and his brothers thrusts got sloppier.

He pulled out, still holding Toms head firmly in place. He blew his hot load all over his little brothers face, causing him to flinch and groan as he felt the heat.

Oli looked down at his brother. An innocent look spread across his face as he sat cum covered. _fuck hes so hot_ Oli thought to himself.

Cum dripped onto the shower floor, and Oli grabbed tom up by his shirt, giving him a rough kiss and then throwing him out of the shower, “get the fuck out of here you dirty bitch” a smirk plagued his lips. Tom was just as shocked as when he came in when he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

His hand went up to his face, just to make sure what just happened was real. Yep, he could feel the sticky cum on his face.

He returned to his bedroom, his cock practically begging to be set free from his trousers and he tried to clean up the mess his brother made.


	2. The day after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the last chapter!

Tom had thought about that day a lot. How his throat tightened on his brothers huge cock... about how rough he was with him... about his sticky cum coating his face.

Oli acted like nothing even happened when he saw his little brother after that. It left Tom thinking he had dreamt it all up - or imagined it. But he was sure it really happened.

The whole family were sitting around the table for dinner. Oli was positioned right next to Tom. Tom felt nervous every time he was close to him, it often made his stomach curdle. 

Oli was chatting away to his parents about his day as Tom coyly ate his dinner, secretly swooning over the rasp in his brothers voice as he’d just woken from a nap. 

He would occasionally glance over at him, Oli would always meet his glance, as if he was a psychic - and it made him nervous. Oli was so intimidating to him these days. He felt so shy around him.

Tom jumped as he felt something touch his thigh under the table. He looked down to see Olis tattooed hand gripping his lower thigh. He raises his head again as to not draw suspicion.

“You okay Tom? You seem jumpy” His mother asks 

“Yeah, sorry.. I’m oka-“ he choked on his words as Olis hand began travelling up his thigh under the table. He looked over at Oli, who remained like nothing was happening, his face unwavering.

“Are you alright? You’re going all red!” his mothers voice grew concerned

“No i’m okay sorry” He manages 

His mother shrugs and continues eating. 

Oli continues his hand up his brothers thigh, slowing down right before his sweet spot. 

Tom tries to control his breath and act natural. Olis hand finally presses against his cock. Tom bites his lip as he tries not to moan out.

Oli puts his mouth to toms ear, “Hard for me already, hm?” he whispers. Tom gulps nervously.

“What are you two whispering about!” his dad asks mockingly. 

“Secret” Oli says with a playful grin. He presses his hand down harder on his brother, rubbing him ever so slightly. 

Tom coughs to hide a moan and grips Olis arm under the table, trying to make him stop. He didn’t want him to, but he didn’t wanna humiliate himself in front of his parents. He looks at Oli pleadingly, trying to be discreet about it. Oli just smirks at him.

Olis hand starts to pull at Toms shorts, but before anything more could happen, Tom stands up abruptly and says he has to go pee, quickly walking away before anyone could respond. He probably looked really suspicious but he didnt care.

Tom runs to his room and puts his head in his hands. “FUCK” - Oli was really confusing him, and was being such a dick trying to humiliate him like that. 

He glances down at his boner, which was prominent through his shorts. “Shit” He tries thinking about gross things to make his boner go down so he could return without embarrassing himself, but it just made his mind go to the Shower Incident, making him grow even harder. 

His train of thought is cut off by a knock at the door. “Tommy can I come in”, it was Oli.

“No!” Tom was still angry at him.

Oli came in anyway, to Toms frustration.

“What do you want!” Toms tone was filled with venom. Tom was fed up with his brothers mind games. 

“I just thought you’d want a little help with that.” He gestures towards Toms hard on. Tom tries to cover it up as his face turns red. 

“Stop objectifying me and treating me like a slut” he says, feeling small. 

“I’m not! I’m just being considerate!” He tries to justify

“Considerate!” Tom laughs, “Is bruising my knees and my throat considerate!” “And trying to humiliate me in front of our parents!” He pauses and Oli looks at him guiltily, “I don’t know what you’re trying to do Oli, but if you’re trying to punish me for wanting you then you can fuck off!!” He hisses.

“Tommy.. thats not it at all. I like you. I mean.. I love you”

Tom was taken aback, “what?”

“I love you Tom.”

He pauses, “I love you too Oli”

Oli smiles and approaches Tom on his bed, he gets down on his knees in front of him and kisses him sweetly, “now let me help you out with this okay?” he smiles.

Tom nods and Oli pulls off his shorts, rubbing his brother through his boxers, “We’re gonna have to make this quick, before our parents get suspicious.” Tom nods in response. 

Oli pulls out his brothers dick, licking once up his shaft without hesitation, Tom gasps in response. He repeats the action before taking his tip into his mouth. His tongue glides over his slit as he swirls his tongue around him, tasting his salty precum.

He lowers himself onto him, taking all of his brother into his mouth, one hand playing with his balls, the other on his leg to steady himself. 

“Fuck you’re good Oli” Tom says shakily. He closes his eyes and lets his head roll back, feeling his length hit the back of his brothers throat. He lets out a groan and grips a handful of his bedsheets.

Oli bobs his head up and down his brothers shaft, trying his best not to choke on him. 

Toms breath got heavier as he felt himself get close, he let out a moan and gripped his brothers shoulder. Oli sped up and looked up at his brother. He was desperate to see his cute little cum face. 

Tom let out a final groan, and spat his white hot cum into his brothers throat. Oli winced as he struggled to swallow it all in time. Toms hand flew to his mouth, trying to muffle his sounds. 

Oli pulled off his brother and gave him a pleased smile, “You taste so good Tommy” 

Tom looked down, flustered. 

“Now hurry up before mum comes up to check on us.”


	3. L.O.T

The lads on tour movie was in the middle of being made, and everyone was in the tour bus, asleep in their bunks. 

However, Tom couldnt manage to fall asleep. He sat tossing and turning in his bunk. He let out a frustrated noise as he threw the sheets off of him. He threw his legs over the side of his bunk, sitting up. 

Oli’s bunk was directly beneath his, and Matts was adjacent to him. He could hear Olis soft breathing in his sleep. Tom leant his head on his hand as he listened to him, it was putting him to sleep. 

He jumped down and pulled back Olis bunk curtain. “Hey Oli.” he whispered, shaking him slightly. He stirred gently as his eyes opened, “What do you want” he said irritated. His eyes were glazed with sleep. “I can’t sleep,” Tom began shyly, “Can I bunk up with you?” He smiled gently.

“Sure whatever. Just be quiet.” Oli rolled over to face the wall. Tom crawled into the bunk and got under the covers with his brother. He lay for a minute staring blankly out at the aisle, before rolling over to the same direction as his brother who was already asleep again.

Tom moved closer to him, nuzzling into the crook of his brothers neck as he made contact with his body, spooning him. Tom let out a sigh of relief and comfort as he closed his eyes, taking in his brothers soothing scent. 

He gently placed a hand over his brothers side to cuddle into him. He lay for another 5 minutes, and began drifting to sleep. He felt oddly nervous yet comforted being so close to him, his warmth warmed up his heart. It was perfect for his cold body. 

Tom was shocked when Olis soft sleeping sounds got louder and turned into moans. He began squirming in his arms as he let out soft whimpers in his sleep. Toms cheeks became hot as he listened to his brothers sounds. His dick began getting hard as it pressed up against his brothers squirming body. Toms breathing got heavier and he leaned over his brother slightly, seeing his boner protruding from his boxers. 

Holy fuck he’s hard Tom thought to himself. He was frozen for a minute, not sure what he should do. He looked down at his own crotch to find himself hard as well. Shit.

He quickly but quietly moved out of the bunk and rushed to the bathroom. 

How am I gonna get rid of this now? He tried thinking about disgusting things and even tried splashing cold water on his dick, but nothing could stop it.

He decided to return to his bunk and forget the whole thing ever happened. He crawled quickly inside, getting under the sheets. He missed the warmth of his brother. If only he wasn’t such a freak who got hard over his own sibling.

“Tommy?” Olis voice called out, making Tom cringe in fear. Shit! Hes gonna find out. 

“Why’d you leave!” He knew his brother was looking up at him from his bunk. He pretended to be asleep but Oli persisted. 

“Come back” His voice was whiny and childlike. 

He reached up and grabbed at Toms hand from his bunk. Tom reluctantly got up at his brothers command and got back into his bunk, doing his best to hide the bulge busting out of his boxers. 

“Thank you.” Oli smiled and moved back around to face the wall. “Now cuddle me!” 

Tom didn’t even realise how unlike his brother this was. He just braced himself for the backlash he was about to get from him as he pushed his body against his again, trying to be as natural as possible.

“Tom? What is that?” Oli turned his head to face his brother in confusion. 

“Oh my god.” Oli caught a glimpse of his brothers boner. 

Tom braced himself for the judgement and probably physical abuse he was about to recieve from his brother. 

But he just giggled. “Aw Tommy! Wet dream?” 

Tom scrunched his face up in embarrassment as his cheeks grew bright red. “Uh..” was all he could manage.

“Cute.” Oli smirked as his hand travelled down his brothers torso. 

Tom choked as he processed what was happening. “Um..” He was wide eyed.

“Shhh don’t say anything, just let me help you. That’s what big brothers are for right?” he smiled innocently.

Olis mouth travelled to Toms neck, kissing it gently, licking him sensually. Tom melted into him, shutting his eyes at the sensation. Oli gave Tom a sweet kiss before travelling down to his crotch. “Try not to make any noise. We wouldn’t want anyone to catch us would we?” he said playfully. 

He palmed his brother through his boxers causing him to gasp and grow harder at the friction. 

Oli quickly pulled his brothers hard cock out of his boxers, slowly stroking him up and down. “You’re so cute Tommy.” 

Tom scrunched his face up in pleasure and he tossed his head back as Oli sped up. He rubbed a finger over his slit, feeling the precum leaking out of the tip. He licked it off his finger out of curiosity. His brother tasted so good. He quickly spat on his hand before returning to stroking him up and down. 

Olis other hand clutched at his own boxers, feeling the pain of his own length trying to bust out of his pants. 

Tom took the opportunity to play with his brother. He rubbed his hand once over his length through the fabric, before pulling it out and matching his brothers action. They moved in sync, occasionally letting out small sounds of pleasure, trying to contain themselves. Their breathing increased as they each neared, each speeding up as the other did. Tom knew he was closer than Oli, so he sucked and bit at Olis neck to make him cum faster. Oli gripped at the fabric of his brothers shirt. 

They both released at the same time, spurting their hot liquids all over the sheets and themselves as they each struggled to stay quiet. 

They lay down panting together. Oli leaned over to Tom and whispered in his ear, “better?” 

Tom nodded dumbly as he tried to catch his breath. Oli giggled quietly at him. 

After a few seconds of sexual afterglow, they realised what a mess they’d made. 

“Oh shit!” Tom panicked out loud. His boxers were coated with his cum and the sheets were stained, it was already drying into the fabric. 

Tom looked at Oli and he just laughed. “Dont worry Tommy i’ll clean it!” Tom gulped and nodded, “I guess i’ll throw my underwear out.” 

“Yeah good call” Oli smiled at him and turned his head, revealing huge purple love marks on his neck

“OLI!!” Tom panicked at him again, “Your neck! It’s fucking covered in hickeys!”

Oli was laidback about the whole thing, making a big joke out of it. He just shrugged and laughed. He laid a small kiss on his brothers head and ushered him back to his own bunk. “Sleep well little bro.”


End file.
